Human hair is treated with hair-cosmetic preparations in many ways. These preparations include, for example, cleaning the hair with shampoo, care and regeneration with rinses and therapies, bleaching, coloring, and deforming the hair using coloring agents, tinting agents, waving agents, and styling preparations.
Permanent oxidative coloring, as well as hair bleaching and retention in the context of permanent waving, may be performed as an oxidative hair treatment in the presence of oxidizing agents such as hydrogen peroxide. Unfortunately, the oxidizing agent in this context not only achieves the desired cosmetic effect, but also damages the structure of the hair keratin. This causes the cysteine present in keratin to be oxidized to cysteic acid, which has a negative effect on the stability, haptics, and appearance of the hair fibers. Hair damaged in this way looks dull and brittle. In extreme cases, hair breakage can even occur.
European patent application EP 1568351 A1 to Vona Jr. discloses the use of a composition, comprising a starch including pregelatinized amylose, to preserve artificial color on hair.
International patent application WO 1998001109 A1 to Mueller et al. relates to agents for cleaning or caring for hair, the agent including a pregelatinized crosslinked starch selected from a (C2 to C6) hydroxyalkyl starch and a (C2 to C6) acyl starch.
The object of the present specification is to decrease the above-described side effects of oxidative hair treatments during the oxidative hair treatment itself, without degrading the efficiency of the oxidative cosmetic especially in terms of color intensity, color fastness, lightening performance, or waving effect.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.